nowhere_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen O'Donnell (Real World)
|relative=Wikileaks |friend=*Felix Ferne *Viv Lau (Real World) *Mia (Real World) *Sam Conte *Jake Riles *Andy Lau |enemy=*Alice Hartley (Real World) *Restoring Demon |counterpart=Ellen O'Donnell (Alternate World) |magic=Yes |element=Water |first= |last= |actor=Darci McDonald |voice actor= }} '''Ellen O'Donnell' is a goth girl living in the Real World. The girlfriend and neighbor of Felix Ferne, she was once a student at Bremin High School, and later a science teacher there. She has the magical element of water, which she was formerly able to wield as a power.Nowhere Boys: The Book of Shadows Personality Ellen is a goth, much like Felix — and is likely a goth because of him as her alternate counterpart wasn't a goth without him. She is cold, sarcastic, and in her own words often "unapproachable." However, once joining the Nowhere Boys to rescue Andy Lau she became much more friendly. Biography Walk into the forest During the school trip to the Bremin Ranges National Park, Ellen ranted about how she hates nature and tried to avoid going on the excursion, only to persuaded by Felix — who wanted to cast an Unmaking Spell in the forest — and went on the bus trip sitting with him. Ellen was surprised when she wasn't put in a group with Felix, who had promised he'd switched Mr Bates' notes to put them together. However, in secret, Felix had put himself with the other three boys. At Felix's return, Ellen was glad to be reunited and went to his house to celebrate. He told her that he missed her while he was away, and she said that she missed him too. However Felix affirmed that he meant he "really missed" her. Disappearance of Andy Lau Ellen rejected Andy, who had attempted to win her over, after his experience with the other Ellen and was jealous that Felix is the one who Ellen liked. Andy soon disappeared, due to a magic spell forced on him by Alice Hartley, and the remaining boys were put under suspicion, while Ellen became determined to find out the truth, and teamed up with Mia and Viv to investigate. Eventually Viv uncovered information suggesting Andy's disappearance, and the boys' odd behavior is connected with magic. With this knowledge, Ellen became much more determined to find out the truth from the boys. She managed to catch the boys wheeling away Jake in a wheelbarrow, after being effected by excess earth magic. When the cleansing spell began to work, the boys realised that she is the water element who had influenced the spell earlier. They quickly brought her into close proximity to fix Jake, and Felix promised to reveal all their "secrets" to her. Felix explained that whilst he was lost with Sam, Jake and Andy, he thought about her everyday and that she was important to him before kissing her, starting a relationship. Felix was soon aware that the only way to make her see the truth was to show her, and he had Ellen take Andy and Saskia's place as they cast the Unmaking Spell to take them to the Alternate World. After returning with her manifesting powers, Ellen struggled to control them and created a storm cloud in her bedroom before calling Felix for help. He came and managed to calm her down by teaching her to control her emotions. When Andy finally returned, he explained to Ellen that he was finally okay for her to be with Felix. Skirmish with Tegan TBA Disappearance of Principals Bates Years after the groups final battle with Tegan, Ellen had become a teacher at Bremin High, and hadn't noticed the disappearance of Principal Bates. Powers and abilities As noticed by Felix, even though Ellen and Andy are both water elements, their powers manifested in different ways. In her case, Ellen was able to generate rain clouds, even when she's indoors. Her powers were related to her emotions, with the rain clouds appearing when she's agitated, and dissipating when she became calm. Later she learnt how to control her power better, and was able to shape the clouds at will, which she used to distract Roland Murphy. Trivia *Ellen's surname "O'Donnell" is revealed in Episode 8. *She seemed to get "nicer" as season two grew on. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Students